


Vid: Rise

by jagwriter78



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Rise of the Tomb Raider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagwriter78/pseuds/jagwriter78
Summary: My 2020 Premiere for Vidukon!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: VidUKon Premieres 2020





	Vid: Rise

Song: Rise by The Glitch Mob, The World Alive and Mako

**Author's Note:**

> Any harm done to Lara Croft in this video can solely be blamed on me and my crappy gameplay XD
> 
> And in case anyone wants to check out my FauxCon premiere (Fauxcon AKA the Vidukon trial run ;-) ), you can find that one here: [Veronica Mars, Like We Were Sixteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590764)


End file.
